Love Friendship Dance: Season 1
by flyaway101
Summary: Jack and Kim are part of two different dance cliques. Both are very different people, but will their love for dance bring them closer to each other? KICK! Give it a read! Rated T just in case!
1. Start of Something New

**Ok so I was watching step up revolution, and then I had this crazy idea to make a dance-based kickin it story! And I know there are a couple dance based stories on fanfiction already, trust me I am definitely not trying to steal your ideas or copy them, so I'm sorry in advance if you feel that way. I'll definitely try to make my story as different as I can from yours'. Now, on with the story:**

**Summary: Meet Kim. Her dreams and aspirations begin and end with DANCE. Follow her journey as she stumbles, topples and tries to overcome the hurdles that stand in her way, and maybe even get the college heartthrob **_**Jack Anderson**_** to fall for her? **

**Yes, I am using Anderson as Jack's last name, cause I like it way better than Brewer.. So yeah hope you guys don't mind. **

**Oh, another thing.. This story might turn into a musical type story.. u know with random dancing and songs along the story. I'm a sucker for things like that :$ **

**Ok so without further ado, I present to you…. Love. Friendship. Dance. *insert audience applaud here* (wow I'm in a really weird mood today LOL)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Kickin' It, or else some of my lines would've already been used in the episodes already…. Oh and neither do I own any Step Up movies or the other dance dramas I'm basing this story on. **

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

_Italics – flashbacks, thoughts, and certain words for emphasis in dialogue_

The first part of this chapter, there are random characters called girl 1 and guy 2 and so on.. I did this cause they're just filler characters, you won't see them ever again after this chapter.

* * *

Scene: Danville, Tennessee. (**AN: Not a real place, I just used a name generator)**

Time: New Years.

Tons of girls and guys were gathering outside a club for the most hip and happening party of the year, the New Years' Party. Now, since Danville really wasn't a happening place, like LA for example, this party was a really big deal. Especially for dancers. Heck, even dancers from all over came to this party.

Girl 1: (starts to put touch up foundation on her face)

Girl 2: "Ugh, your makeup isn't gonna get us into that party!" She groaned.

Girl 1: "Well then, you should have arranged for passes before."

Girl 2: "_Passes_. Why don't you tell your sweet older cousin _Dukie_ to arrange passes for us? Heck, he couldn't even buy a piece of paper, forget passes!"

Girl 1: "what. You think some hottie is just gonna pass by and just give us some passes?"

Girl 2: (a smile creeps up on her face, and hits Girl 1 on the head lightly) "No, you ditz. We've got the one entry pass that no one else here has."

Girl 1 just has a dumbfounded look on her face.

Girl 1 and 2: (their eyes lit up in realization) "KIM!"

Girl 1: "But where is Kim?"

Kim. She was on the phone near her red car, golden bangles on her wrists, wearing a white high neck dress that flared at the bottom down right above her knees. Her eyes were a big chocolate brown colour, so big you could drown in them.

Kim: "WHAT?!" She said on the phone, letting out a groan, putting her hand on her head.

Girl 1 &2: "There she is!"

Kim: "Mom. I'm at a New Years' Party, not some dance competition. I don't get why you're getting so uptight about this." She groaned.

Girl 2: "She's on the phone."

Girl 1: "More like getting turned off on the phone."

Kim was still on the phone, aggravated at her mother.

Girl 1: "Looks like the Joan of Arc is giving her daily dose of beatings on the phone." She smirks.

Kim: "Why do you keep threatening to not send me to LA?" She sighs. "I said I'll just go sit in a corner and watch my friends have fun, ok?" Her face shows signs of groaning again. "Mom, I already said I won't dance. Happy now?" She ends the call. "God, save me." She throws her hands in the air in exasperation, and brings two fingers to her temples, mimicking firing a bullet at her head from a pistol. (cue gunshot sound here)

Kim walks over to Girl 1 and Girl 2. "It was Mom."

Girl 1: "You mean the Maid of Orleans?"

Kim: "Huh? Maid of Orleans?"

Girl 2 and Girl 1 start to snicker and giggle.

Girl 2: "I mean, you've been tolerating the Maid of Orlean's anger for so long, and you still can't handle it?"

Kim: "Maid of Orleans? Who?"

It finally clicks in.

Kim: "Hey!" "That's my mom you're talking about!" She raised up a fist in front of their faces. "You guys know how good I am at karate!" Ever since she could walk, Kim's mother had trained her in a well reputable dojo in the town, so that she could protect herself from danger when she got older. The girls flinched. (**AN: Kinda like when Kim denies having a crush on Jack in the very first episode Wasabi Warriors, and then lunges at the guys, and they flinch back)** "Learn some respect!"

Girl 1: "Oh cmon chill, calm down girl. I was just saying that, you know, you don't have to tell your mom the truth all the time."

Kim: "But I don't like lying to my mom!" Girl 1 and Girl 2 roll their eyes. "I mean, why should I lie if I haven't done anything wrong?"

Girl 2: "Fine. Then just go on and tell your mom the truth, and you can forget about your dream."

Kim: "How can I forget my DREAM?!" Girl 2 smirks. "No way!" "Tomorrow, I'm off to the city of my _dreams_. To America's _only dream city_. _LOS ANGELES._"

Girl 1 & 2: "WHATTT?!" They said in disbelief and happiness.

Kim: "You don't believe me?" Girl 1 & 2 still couldn't believe what she was saying. "Kim's K effect finally worked on Mom." She said with a grin and smirk.

The girls ooh'ed and wow'ed in congrats. "After so many months of me begging, she finally agreed to let me go." Girl 1 & 2 were ecstatic and so happy for their friend. "God knows why mom's so bent on me not going there. I mean, what's so bad about that city that she doesn't want me to go there?"

Girl 1: "Okay, that's great and all. But if we stay here any longer, none of the handsome hunks in there will be available!"

Kim: "Hey. We're not here for those boys." "C'mon, let's go." Kim, and both girls move and push their way through people, trying to get farther into the really disorganized line. But people were pushing and whatnot. "Wow, looks like it's quite an exclusive party." "Limited passes, but we're bound to get in there one way or another."

Girl 1: "Aw man, it's gonna suck if we have to wish each other New Years' out here!"

Kim: "Ugh, you guys worry too much. Lemme think."

Just then, a white SUV with rails on the front rolled in, and stopped, its tires screeching in front of the club.

Guy 1: "Hey, Jackson!"

Guy 2: "Cmon dude!" Simultaneously, Kim bumped into the guy in front of her, who was a friend of this "Jackson". Causing her to drop her phone.

Kim" Hey!" She kneeled down onto the ground to pick up her phone.

At the same time that was happening, "Jackson" stepped out of his SUV in style, and approached the club's entrance doors. Typical hero entry. White supras shoes with yellow laces (**AN: shoes on profile**). Black pants, white stylish shirt, with a necklace (**AN: outfit on my profile)**. And of course, a smile that could brighten up any girl's day, or even make them faint. He got to the doors and greeted his friends, making bro-hugs and handshakes.

Guy 1: "Jackson Anderson Is In the Houuuseee!"

In the midst of this, the crowd behind him was hyped up about him, ultimately causing an angry Kim still on the ground trying to pick up her phone. She ended up crawling her way on her knees up to the front of the entrance doors near where "Jackson" was standing. She finally picked up her phone, and as she was getting up, they bumped into each other, but with their backs faced to each other. "Jackson" muttered a sorry, and went on inside the club. Kim was pushed back to the back of the crowd by the edgy crowd ecstatic on the arrival of _THE_ Jackson Anderson into their party. When she got up, she looked down at her phone and noticed it was broken.

Kim: "Who the HELL is he?" She yelled out after him, as he went inside, "Hey, you think we're crazy just waiting out here?!" But he was already inside, and the doors had closed. "His name should've been blind eyes, not Jackson." She scoffed.

Girl 2: "How would _they _know? They're not from Danville."

Kim: "And they _still_ let him in?!"

Girl 1: "Wow, he's not from our city, but the guy's sure got some nerve." (And she didn't mean that in a good way).

Girl 2: "He seems like the spoilt son of a filthy rich father."

Kim and Girl 1 look at each other, annoyed. _Man, how are we going to get in there now?_ A small smile creeps up across Kim's face.

Kim: "_Jackson_ broke my phone, and now _Jackson _is gonna be the one to get us into that party." She says with determination. (**AN: Kinda like that episode where Bobby Wasabi fired Rudy, and Jack declared that "Bobby Wasabi's gonna be the one to give it back", or something like that.." )**

Kim: "You're about to witness Kim's _K effect_."

Girl 1: "How?"

Kim faces the doors, and yells, "Hey Jackson! We're here, out here! Not inside!" The usher notices this. "Jackson!" She pulls out her phone, and brings it up to her ear. "God." She acts as if she's calling someone. "His phone's saying "out of coverage area"" She looks at Girl 2, signaling her. "Why don't you try?" Kim hands her her broken phone.

Girl 2: "uhh, ye-yea. Of course." She puts the phone to her ear, in an attempt to call him.

Girl 1: "Oh for the love of God, hurry up! He'll be so upset."

Girl 2: "It's saying out of coverage area!"

Kim: "Ugh, how's he gonna know that we're out here!" "Jackson!"

All the while, the usher was looking at them.

Usher: "Are you girls Mr. Jackson's friends?"

They skedaddle up to the usher, "Of course!" They say in girly voices.

Usher: "So go on in then."

Kim nudges Girl 1, _Told ya. Piece a cake._

* * *

They went in, with music blasting with the top hits and hottest songs ever, martini's and other great drinks being served at the bar, and everyone was wearing _the_ stylish clothes ever!

Kim, Girl 1 & 2: "Wow." They said, admiring the place.

Jackson Anderson was at the other side of the club, talking amongst his friends.

Kim saw a girl handing out masks, "Hey, let's go over there!" They all got some masks. Kim then heard a couple girls talking a few feet away from them.

Girl 3: "Ooh, you like look, so good in this mask, hunn. hahahahaha" She said to Girl 4 in a high pitched ditzy girly voice. (**AN: Just like Lorie in Hit the Road Jack)**

Kim mimics her, "Ooh, you like look so good in this mask, hunn, hahahahha." (**AN: Just like when Kim mimics Lorie in Hit the Road Jack) **Girl 1 and 2 giggle.

Girl 4: "Really? You think Jackson's gonna notice me?"

Girl 3: "Notice? Girl, he'll definitely drool for ya, you look so hot!"

Kim: "Ughh blind eyes? Not again!"

Girl 3: "Cmon, let's go meet him!"

Girl 1: "Cmon Kim, let's go meet him too!"

Kim: "Forget it. Let's just stay here." Kim puts her mask on, it was a beautiful white masquerade mask (**AN: mask on profile)**. Girl 1 and 2 follow, putting their masks on as well.

Girl 3: (walks up to Jackson) "Hey Jackson." She says cutely. But Jackson doesn't turn around. "One dance. Please?" She pleads. Jackson shakes his head.

Guy 1: "Cmon dude, show 'em your swawesome dance moves."

Everyone in the club starts chanting, "JACKSON. JACKSON. JACKSON. JACKSON."

Kim just rolls her eyes. Jack lifts his hand up, signaling to stop the chanting. He turns around to face the crowd. And boy, was he a sight to see. Even Kim lifted her mask off from her face to take a look at him, _Ok fine I guess he's good looking, but that doesn't dictate his dance skills!_ Kim pulled her mask back down on her face.

Girl 3: "Please, dance. For me, please?"

Kim mimics her, intertwining her hands, "Oh Jackson please dance for me." Ugh, she felt like barfing.

Girl 1: "Wow, he's so handsome, and on top of that, a dancer too!" (sighing)

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Girl 2: "Yes!" "I think he's just perfect for you girl!"

Kim: _As if._ "No way! Y'all are crazy!"

Jackson: "Ok ok."

He unbuttons his sweatshirt, and walks off to an area with lots of free room for his dance, revealing his white tank, and of course his hot six-pack. Anyone could instantly tell he works out. He throws his sweatshirt off, and 2 ecstatic girls catch it, and then have a cat fight over the shirt. _Typical_.

* * *

He gets into position. The music starts, "_Yo what I'm about to do is break it down." _The song Just That Girl by Drew Seeley starts to play. And with that, Jackson starts to dance. Every move he made was flawless, his rhythm, his movements, all sync with the music. Kim just watched him dance, _hmm, not bad_. Jack kept moving around the club dancing away. He danced the moonwalk in a circle around Kim, causing Kim to get startled and point her head in a different direction, wondering what just happened. Upon seeing this, Jack snapped his fingers in front of her face. Kim immediately reacted, and turned her head towards his. Jack's world froze for mere seconds. His legs had stopped moving, his eyes just staring at Kim's eyes, her face hidden by a mask. He soon got a hold of himself and danced away back into the center of the crowd. Kim lifted up her mask to examine him, and of course his dancing. _Hmm, ok maybe he deserves some more credit. He's got some moves there._

The music got fast-paced and club-like, and everyone started to dance, doing fist-pumps in the air. Jack started to dance like there was no tomorrow, a little too enthusiastically. He got on the couch and started dancing on it, fist-pumping, having the time of his life. He jumped off the couch, went to different crowds and fist-pumped and danced, and in enjoyment, knocked over a table in his way, shattering the glasses filled with drinks onto the ground. Kim was appalled. She puts a hand on her head in annoyance.

As Jack continued to dance, for this one move, he brought out his hand, and ended up throwing down all the stuff on the bar down to the ground with a shatter, and then stood up on the bar. He jumped up and down, fist-pumping the night away. The manager of the club saw this, and boy was he not happy.

Kim: _What is this guy doing?! _She put her mask back on.

He pulled off a few more sleek hip-hop moves on the bar table. The manager told him to stop, but the music was just too loud. The manager left the scene, and Jack danced around some more, finally jumping off a ledge and landing on the floor with a bang.

* * *

His buddies picked him up off the ground and put him on his shoulders, chanting "JACKSON JACKSON JACKSON!" In the midst of this, the buddies accidently shattered another thing onto the ground, right near Girl 2's legs.

Girl 2: "Hey! Watch what you're doing! You've broken so many glasses and shit and you still aren't satisfied?" She said annoyed. The guys put him back down on the ground.

Guy 1: "Chill, babes, chill. And hey, wherever there are guys who dance, there's bound to be glasses shattered."

Girl 1: "What, so you can't dance without breaking and shattering things?"

The guys except for Jack start to chuckle and laugh.

Guy 2: "Oh lookie here who's talking." "So now you girls are gonna tell us about dance?"

Girl 1: "Yeah. Why not?"

Guy 1: "Because you girls can't even dance. Prove me wrong." He smirks with his body language.

Girl 1: "Oh. I see." She turns to Kim, "Kim, show 'em your dance."

All the guys start to laugh even harder. "Oh, I'm so scared."

Jack motions them to stop. "Guys. Chill, they're girls. Show some respect." "Calm down."

Kim panics and pushes Girl 1 to the side. "Are you crazy?!" "I told Mom I wouldn't dance!" "Why were you instigating and aggravating them so much?" Just when Girl 1 was gonna open her mouth and say something, Kim heard a voice behind her.

Guy 1: "You girls even know the D of dance?" Kim starts to walk away.

Guy 1: "Ooohh, looks like they're sc-sc-sc-sc-scared!" Then acts like a chicken. And laugh so hard.

Kim: _OK THAT'S IT!_ She turns around fiercely and faces them.

Guy 2: "Oohh, what attitude man!"

Guy 1: "Now _she's_ gonna show us up?" They start to laugh.

Jack just rolls his eyes at his friends. Kim fiercely walks up to Jack. They look at each other in the eyes, and then Kim turns away from him and takes off her mask, throwing it at him. Jack catches the mask in his hands.

Kim: (mutters to herself) "I know Mom, you don't like me dancing. But I have to teach these guys a lesson!" "Music please!" The music starts, and she starts to make her move. She dances in the few feet of space she has around her, stopping on her tip toes right in front of Jack, one hand on her chest, and one hand pointed outwards, her hands in a specific mould. Jack just couldn't take his eyes off of her, and kept staring at her in awe. _Wow she's beautiful, __and__ she can dance! _Kim kept looking at Jack too, _there. That'll show him and his posse._

Their staring moments were interrupted by the sound of handcuffs hatching on to Kim's wrist that was still in the air. Kim immediately tensed up and released her foot stance of her tip-toes and stood normally on the ground. She turned to see handcuffs being placed on her, by a police officer and the manager standing right beside him.

Kim: "Sir, what's the meaning of this?" She said, shocked.

Manager: "See, officer? First, these guys broke everything in my club with their dancing, and now this girl too!" "These two will make my club a living hell!"

Kim: "Sir, no – not me! It was just him (pointing her finger to Jack) . Only these boys were dancing all out, I just did a single step."

Jack: "Inspector, it's nothing like that." He said calmly.

But the inspector just put handcuffs on Jack too. This caused an uproar in the club, everyone started shouting.

Officer: "SHUT YOUR CRAP KIDS!"

Jack: "Hey manager, how much money is this all gonna cost? I'll pay."

Officer: "Shut it pretty boy." "You think you got all the money in the world or something?" "And all you people. Step out of the way!" He violently grabs Kim and Jack, and storms out of the club.

Kim: _(thoughts) Oh no, what just happened?! Great start to the New Years, Kim. If Mom finds out about this, your dream of going to LA is just gonna stay a dream._

* * *

At the police station, Kim and Jack kept glaring at each other while the police officer was uncuffing their handcuffs, _this is all your fault!_

Their glaring session was interrupted by a voice behind them, "First things first." They both turned around apprehensively to find the police officer gravely circling around them. "What were you two doing there?"

Jack decides to speak, and clears his throat. "Uhm." Kim interrupts him.

Kim: "Sir, not the both of us, just him!" (pointing his finger at him) "He was the only one out of us dancing!" The officer continues to circle around them.

Jack: "Uhm uhh… sir, you're a great dancer too, sir. I mean, the way you're circling around us, very cool step. And I think, you know if you try for Hollywood, you could – " The officer sternly stops circling and puts his hard hand on Jack's shoulder, and Jack freezes. He looks at his shoulder, and then back at the officer in slight fear.

Officer: "You two love to dance, eh?" He said with a grave face, looking at both Jack and Kim.

Kim goes up to the officer: "Again with the _two_? Like I said, _I _wasn't dancing. It was only _him_!"

Jack: _Oh, is that so. This girl ain't as innocent as she looks._

Officer: "Oh, is that so?", releasing the grip he had on Jack's shoulder. Kim smirks at Jack.

Jack takes a few steps away from the officer, imitating the step Kim had done in the club a while ago, ending with an "OWW!", in the same stance Kim ended in, with her tiptoes and hands formed the same way, his back turned to the Officer and Kim. (**AN: Not like an "I'm hurting ow", but like a Michael Jackson "OW!" with style) **

Kim: _Crap. _

Jack: (still in the stance) "Oh, so _you_ didn't do this step?"

The officer glares at Kim.

Kim: (nervously looks at the officer, then boldly says) "Yeah, so?! I only did one step, but _he_ broke like 10 glasses and drinks! Isn't that right?!"

Jack tenses up, and goes back to his normal standing position, looking at Kim. "Yeah so?"

Kim: "You see, sir?" She says confidently. "And you broke the disco ball too, why didn't you tell him _that?_"

Jack: "Uh Officer, the thing is – "

Officer: (in rage to the both of them) "SHUT IT!" "Don't. say. A word." He says gravely. Jack and Kim look down at the ground. "Now answer my damn question." "Did you two break the club's property thinking it was your dad's property?!" He said asking a rhetorical question. Jack nervously looks at the officer. "Who's gonna pay for the damages?" He exclaims in rage, "WHO?!"

Jack: "Her dad will, sir."

Kim: "Hey! Leave my dad outta this!" (pointing her finger at his face)

Jack: "Okay, not the dad? Cool, no probs. My dad will pay for it." He says coolly.

Officer: "What's your father's name?"

Jack: "Mr. Jeremiah Anderson." He says confidently.

Officer: "Ohh, the son of the famous business magnate of LA?" **(AN: i.e. a big business tycoon)** "I see." , walking to sit on the edge of his desk. "So the spoilt son of a rich father is going to dance around our heads?" Points his head in Kim's direction. "And what about you? You got a father with all the name and fame too?"

Kim: (looks down and says bluntly) "Don't know name or the fame."

Jack has a sad look on his face. _Damn. I goofed up. Jack. Next time think about the weird-ass stuff you say to a stranger._

The officer chuckles.

Kim gets a hold of herself again, being the strong and bold girl she is. "Sir, my mother's name is Mrs. Stella Crawford. General Manager of the FDCI Bank. Civil Reliance Branch. Anything else?" She says boldly, glaring at the officer. She didn't like it one bit when it came to her father. Her mother never told her about him, but she had this weird feeling that somehow her not being allowed to dance has some kind of connection with her dad.

The officer snickers with a smile on his face. "You don't know a thing about your father, and yet you got the guts to tell me off and poke your eyes out at me?"

Kim: "Yeah. I can poke 'em out more. See?" She says, forcing her pupils out of their sockets in her eyes.

Officer: "Oh really." He ignores her, and starts picking up a file from the bookshelf behind him. He chuckles and slightly laughs. "Your eyes are gonna burst when your mother comes here."

Kim's face dropped in shock and sadness. "MOM?! Who called her here?!" She has the saddest look on her face, and groans. "Civil Reliance to Danville, you're in for it now Kim." Kim goes up to the officer, in his face. "Sir! I – I mean, why call my mom? I mean, I didn't even do anything! And I only did one step, and that too because – "

The officer slams the file he had open shut, and glares at her. "What because?" "Huhn?!" He turns around and starts to put the file back into its place on the bookshelf.

Kim hesitates, and starts again, once again facing him. "Because sir, - look. I admit I don't know much about my dad's side of the family, but I know _everything_ about my mom's!" The officer turns away from her, reading another file. Kim turns around to face him again.

Kim: "Like my Aunt Kara, my Uncle Jim, my Grandpa Billy… but please don't call my mom here. She'll cancel my plans to go to LA." She whines like a child.

Jack's face shot up in Kim's direction instantly when she said LA. "L.A.?" He says to himself.

Kim: "And it took me forever to convince her! Sir please."

Officer: "And what am I gonna say, huhn? That all those things just bumped into you and broke by themselves?"

Kim: "No…" She trails off, not having a comeback.

Jack jumps in, and leans his arm over the officer's shoulder, standing right next to him. "Super excuse." The officer notices the voice, and looks at Jack, then the hand on his shoulder, and then menacingly looks back at him. Jack gets slightly frightened, and puts his hand back down. "Umm." Jack clears his throat, and looks down at the ground.

Kim: (saying boldly) "Look. You don't know my mom's angry mode. She's just like the Maid of Orleans, ok." She says threateningly.

Jack: "Joan of Arc?"

Officer: "Who's that?"

?: "Kimberly's mother."

The three of them turned to see a lady in her 40's at the entrance of the doors to the jail room.

Kim: _Oh, you're in for it now, Kim. Say bye-bye to L.A. _

Jack: _Hmm, she does look pretty uptight and all_.

Officer: _Hmm, is she really what the girl is saying she is? _

Kim's mother walked up to Kim, looked at her for a few seconds, and then turned her head in the officer's direction. "I'm Stella Crawford, Kim's mother. Officer, I've already spoken to the club's manager. He won't take any action against Kim. I've already paid for all the damages. So can I now take my darling daughter home with me?"

The officer nods in approval.

Officer: (calls out) "Constable?" "Pull out the register. Please sign on this." Kim has a look of relief on her face. Stella starts to sign the register.

Kim: _Thank God, Mom's handled everything. Why couldn't you stay away from dance, Kim?_ _If she finds out… then me going to L.A….. _

While Kim was thinking to herself, the officer put a hand on his chin, pondering. He muttered under his breath, "She doesn't look like a Joan of Arc at all." "The poor girl just got scared for nothing."

Jack, standing beside the officer, said, "Exactly." He leans his elbow onto the officer's shoulder once again. "She's cool. She doesn't seem like the Joan of Arc types at all." He said coolly.

The officer glared at Jack and his elbow leaning on his shoulder. Jack quickly put his elbow back down in an instant.

Stella: "Thank you." She turns her head to face Kim, and holds her arms out for a hug. Kim gladly hugs her mother tightly.

Kim: "Thanks Mom." They pull away.

Stella: "No problem." "Danville's cold harsh nights, getting a troubled daughter out of jail.. it's my duty.", facing the officer and Jack as she spoke. She turns her head towards Kim, "Right?"

Kim was surprised by her actions and words, but ecstatically happy at the same time. "Y-yea! Thanks! For not being mad at me." Stella forcefully pushes her daughter into a hug, making Kim uncomfortable. "Pshh! MAD?"

Stella whispers into her ear, so low that only Kim can hear, "Here? Not in front of everyone, right dearie? You'll find out about my anger when we get home. Shall we?"

Kim: _I knew it was too good to be true_. Stella pulls away from the hug, and faces the officer.

Stella: "Can I take her?" She says politely.

Officer: "Mhhm. Of course you can."

Stella: "Thank you." "C'mon, let's go." She forcefully pulls a disappointed Kim with her out the door.

* * *

Officer & Jack: "Maid of Orleans." They both look at each other awkwardly. The officer quickly maintains his décor, and sits down on his chair behind his desk.

Officer: "Hmm. So definitely lovingly console her when you get to L.A." The officer knew he was already head over heels over her.

Jack: "Ha. Love-what? Say what now?" "And me, in L.A., her…?" "Hah. No way." "Can I go now?" He said arrogantly.

Officer: "Oh yea kid, of course. There's no base for a case. Go, have fun."

Jack held his hand out for the officer to shake, but the officer just glared at him. _Umm, ok then_. He retracted his hand back, and left the room. He passed the doors, but stopped in the hallway and stood there. He pulled out Kim's mask from his back pocket, and held it in his hands, reminiscing the events that had just unfolded tonight. From staring at her in the middle of his dance, to her trying to show me up, to us bickering in the jail room just a few moments ago. "I don't know if I'm ever gonna meet her again, but I'll never forget her. Killer dude." He winked charmingly with his left eye.

* * *

Over at Kim's house:

Kim stood there at the dining table, her train ticket ripped in half. She tried her best to convince her mom that she wouldn't make a mistake of dancing ever again in L.A. Her mother smirked, and handed her an envelope, saying that her daughter deserves the best, and she should deserve to fly there in style.

Stella: "So I've bought flight tickets for us." Kim was ecstatic, to say the least. Stella left to go to the kitchen to clean up.

Kim: "Flight tickets?! OMGosh!"She started to squeal and jump in the air. "Yay – Wait. _US?_' She hurriedly runs to the kitchen and sees her mom cleaning the dishes in the sink. She puts the tickets down on the island counter, and approaches her mother near the sink. "Mom! Tickets for _us_?! This isn't fair! We agreed on you letting me go to L.A. alone!"

Stella: "Yeah, well we also agreed that you wouldn't dance either."

Kim: "Mom! C'mon, I'm not a child! You're treating me like a car, changing the gear whenever you want!"

Stella: "Exactly. It's necessary to put the brakes on once in a while. There are chances of you slipping. And anyways, I'm the one who has to pay for the car insurance, am I right? Just like I had to tonight?" She said wittingly.

Kim: "Mom! C'mon, just 'cause I did one little mistake tonight, doesn't mean you have to mambo dance around my head!"

Stella: "Mambo? And how do you know what that is?"

Kim: "Oh cmon Mom, you know.. that dance that Latin Americans do in Cuba?", saying it as if it was obvious.

Stella: "Oh. Looks like you know an awful lot about _Mambo_."

Kim: "Oh no, just know a couple steps that I– " She just realized what she had just said, and turns her face away from her. She couldn't lie to her mother's face. " uh _don't_ know, I mean, it's not like I want to learn dance or anything." _Phew_.

Stella: "Mhhm." "Ok whatever, clean up the kitchen. And then go to bed. After all, _we've_ got a flight to catch first thing tomorrow morning."

Kim: _Gahhh! _

The next day, Kim arrived in L.A. with her mother. They were driving in a taxi from the airport, straight to Kim's new school, since she just arrived in the start of the new semester halfway into the school year, and it was the first day of school for the term. She said her byes to her mother, hugged her tightly, and walked into the school, but not before saying, "I get to make the future what I want to be."

**Alright, so that's the end of this chapter! So looks like Kim and Jack hit it off with a rough start! Will Kim ever be able to fit in at her new college, and will she ever be able to make a name for herself, maybe even through dance? But will her Mom agree to that? And will Jack and Kim see each other again sooner than they think? Keep reading to find out, and definitely REVIEW!**

**Be sure to check out the poll on my profile, will update stories accordingly! :) **

**Oh, and those of you that have twitter, my new twitter is a9garg, feel free to follow for updates and info on my stories, or if you have any questions or want to talk to me about anything, this is the place to reach me! (I can't respond to PM's anymore because for some reason, it's not working for me.. sorry about that.. I'll try to get it fixed asap for you guys) :)**

******P.P.S I stuck a song lyric in the chapter somewhere, if you can find it and through a review tell me the Song Name, lyric, and the artist, you'll get a sneak peek for the next chapter through PM! Good luck! :) xoxo **


	2. Dazzlers vs Weaklings

So! I am backkk! You'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on. Here is another chapter to Love. Friendship. Dance. Hope you guys like it! And don't forget to review! I honestly really love reading all your sweet reviews, y'all are awesome. :) Remember: the more you review, the faster I update! :) 10+ reviews for the next chappie! :)

Feel free to follow me on twitter! – ILoveOlivia_xo

Oh, btw, I know I said they're in college, but I'm gonna change it to high school. So Kim is entering her senior year of high school. And another thing, all the Kickin' It characters are dancers, so Julie and Milton might be a little OOC, you have been warned.

This story will be mostly in Kim's point of view, since it shows her journey and stuff :) I know at the beginning there isn't much Kick, there will be soon! I just need to tell you guys what's going on and where the story is headed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dazzlers and Weaklings **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It, nor the dance movies I've based this story on.

_Italics_ - emphasis, flashbacks, thoughts

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

There and behold were the gates in front of me. The gates to my newfound freedom, to my new life. I stepped in, and boy, was I surprised at what I saw. This isn't a school, it's freaking Hogwarts! There was a gazebo in the courtyard, and when I went inside the school, into the main foyer, the stairs were made of this maroon floor wood, very lavish might I add. Overall, the school was just very posh. Wow, this is pretty epic compared to the ranch of a high school I went to back in Danville. I kept admiring the school until something caught my eye.

A poster inside the glass bulletin board in the main hallway. I could recognize that word anywhere. Just mention that word, and I'm instantly there. "DANCE".

I raced over to the bulletin board, as fast as my feet could carry me. The poster said the following:

"Extra-curricular activities: Dance. Audition for Footloose now! Bound to be even bigger and better than last year!"

_Maybe dance can become my identity, who I am. _I kept reading the poster, absorbing its words into my brain, and storing them there.

I took out a red sharpie from my pencil case in my shoulder backpack.

"L.A." I wrote on the glass bulletin board right to the left of the word dance on the poster in a diagonal fashion. I then wrote an equal sign right after, touching the dance part of the poster. I pondered. "Dance… is equal to.. L.A."" I wrote an equal sign to the right of the word dance, followed by the world L.A. again.

_Perfect_. _Kim, you think, just like Mr. Bobby Wasabi made a name for himself in L.A. through dance, you think I could too? _

I pondered at this thought very hard. Dance was my life. It was all I ever wanted. But then something stopped all these ridiculous thoughts of mine.

"_And you could've stopped yourself from dance." _

"_Right_. You probably had a very big reason for dancing even when I told you not to."

"_But I won't have any reasons for dancing in L.A." I tried to convince her._

I started to move my feet backwards, and backed away from the bulletin board.

"_Do anything you want Kim but NOT DANCE!" She scolded fiercely_.

I immediately came back to the ground from cloud 9. I turned around swiftly into another hallway.

"This is wrong, Kim." "You hardly arrived at school, and you're already thinking about dance." I gave a large sigh.

"Mom. I know I'm not there enough, but that's gonna change. Cause I'm coming back to show you that I'm keeping the promise I made." "Don't worry Mom, I won't let dance get in the way this time."

"Mr. Bobby Wasabi, he's my idol." I said, criss-crossing my hands in a woven manner, dreaming about when I would get to meet him. But then I came back to earth again. "Hey, thousands of people idolize him! That doesn't mean everyone just becomes superstar dancers" I scoffed at my own reasoning and thoughts.

"But, does that mean I can't even think about dance now?" "AGAIN with the dance thoughts Kim!" I yelled at myself, and threw my hands in the air in exasperation. "You're going crazy!" Little did I know, that when I stormed at myself moments ago, I accidentally frightened a guy walking beside me, who was minding his own business, reading his textbook. Because of me, the guy got scared and dropped his books on the floor. He picked them up, and walked away.

_Okay Kim. Deep breaths. C'mon deep breaths. Just calm down. Everything'll be fine. _

"It's a new high school. It's time you found a new passion." I tried to assure myself. "The least you could do is make some new friends." I said to myself.

_Let's start with the guy I scared off earlier._ I saw him sitting on a bench near the lockers. (**AN: imagine the bench to be kinda like when Jack and Kim were studying together near the lockers in one of the episodes) **

"Hi. My name's Kim."

"FREAK!" He ran away like the speed of light.

_Umm. Okkkkkkk. That wasn't weird at all. _

Just then, I saw a guy riding his skateboard through the hall right by the main stairs (**AN: Imagine the stairs in the main hallway like Seaford High School in the show, except way more prestigious and lavish) **and then the nerve of him! He purposely pushed a girl that was on the first lowest step of the stairs, causing all of her books to scatter onto the floor. In an effort to help her, I dashed across the hallway, but ended up tripping on a basketball on the way there, and fell on my bottom right beside the girl I was trying to help. Everyone started laughing, so I just started to laugh along with them. But as soon as I laughed, everyone else stopped laughing.

Girl 1: "She's laughing at herself? Weirdo." Everyone started to walk away from the scene.

"Hey. I'm Kim."

"Hi there! I'm Julie. It's so nice to see such a friendly face again."

I smiled. "Oh, let me help you with these." Both of us gathered her books which were scattered across the floor, and I helped her up to her feet again.

"Thanks so much, Kim. You seem really nice."

We started to walk through the halls, when my eye caught a poster of the dance auditions again. _Man, I gotta get the deets for that! _I ran over to the poster and I took out a notepad and pen from my backpack and started to write down the details. But then suddenly I felt a hand tugging on my arm, and before I knew it I was dragged away from the poster by Julie.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Audition detail-noting? _WHYY?_"

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" I said nicely, gently taking her hand off of my arm.

She took hold of my upper arm again and started walking ahead, like she was letting me in on a little secret. "Big problem. Dance isn't for students like us, Kim."

_Huh? _"Like us?" _What does she mean by that_?

She grunted with her teeth in an annoyed manner. "Ugh, for cryin' out loud, WEAKLINGS."

_Girl I just met 5 seconds ago say what now? _**(AN: hehe see what I did there?)**

We were now outside at the front of the school in the courtyard where all the students hung out. "Weak-what? Say what now?"

"You heard right. Weaklings, meaning people like _us_ (pointing her fingers towards herself), who are always behind and can't match up to the _Dazzlers_."

_Ok then. _"But why is that?"

"Duuhh. Because we're weak that's why."

"I'm not weak." I revolted.

"Oh really? Does your dad have a big business or lots of money?"

"No." I said matter-of-factly.

"Luxurious car of any sort?"

"No…"

_Why is she asking me all these weird questions? What does this have to do with being undermined from the Dazzlers? _

"Can you wear skimpy clothes?"

"No wayyy!"

"And last of all, can you dance?"

I was gonna say yes, but before I got a chance to, Julie said the opposite for me.

"No, right? So then it's simple. You're a Weakling, meaning you're good at doing plain simple old boring things." Julie answered for me.

_Huh_.

"Like the math club, debate team, other stuff. We excel at this boring stuff."

"You mean… studying is boring to y'all?"

"Well it is in this high school."

And then she kept on going about how Weaklings were so different from Dazzlers, _and_ the thing that intrigued me the most. Apparently, us Weaklings aren't even allowed to utter the word dance. Like, really? Who do these Dazzlers think they are? Once I see one, I swear I'll give 'em a piece of my mind.

"Cmon, let's get you to the principle's office to pay your fees." "There's prolly a huge line there, cause it's the first day of classes."

As we went up the stairs toward the office, Julie kept rambling on about how the Dazzlers had all the perks, the fun, and she just kept on going about how they had full freedom to dance. Which, I think by the way, is totally stupid.

We got to the principle's office soon enough, and joined the line. "So. Julie, looks like you've got some kind of connection with dance."

She mutters to herself, "Yeah, in the bathroom…" Oh but I heard her. Loud and clear.

"Bathroom, huh.?"

"Shhhhh! If anyone, and I mean, anyone hears about this, the Dazzlers will dump me in the garbage cans like they do with the rest of the Weaklings!" She said in a soft voice to me.

"Well, Julie if anyone did that to me, then that person would be dead meat, courtesy of Kim Crawford."

Julie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, the line's so long. Who knows how long this'll take." I lamented in annoyance.

Just then, this girl a few students ahead of us perked up like a little girl receiving a Barbie doll on Christmas day, "He's here!" She said cheerily. _Ugh, it kinda reminds me of that night in Danville when that girl was all over that Jack dancer guy! _Then, the girl behind her turned around, "Oh wow! Somebody pinch me, I'm dreaming!" She said giddily with a stupid high-pitched laugh at the end. _Are you kidding me?! _ _What the freak is going on here? _And why are they looking at the opposite end of the hallway?

I spoke in a low voice to Julie, "What's with _them_? Is it Christmas already?" Julie laughed. "What are they all excited and giddy for?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"They probably just saw the leader of the Dazzler's group. And all the girls at this school are in luuuuuv with him! He's a major heartthrob. He's the dreamboy of all the girls here. _Jackson_."

_Waaaaiiiiiittt a second, Julie. What did she just say? JACKSON?! _

_Could this be the same Jackson from the New Years' Party in Danville?! _All of the memories of that night came back in a flourish to me. I threw back my head in annoyance. Oh, you gotta be kidding me!

As I was mentally groaning, the dude with his posse and all actually had the audacity to bump into me and almost knock me over, and then just walk past me! I mean, fine. Walk past me, but all these other girls? What, does he think we're all idiots for waiting in this line? That's it! Time to give him a little piece of Kim.

"Hey! Line-cutter!"

He instantly turned around to face me. "Who do you think you are, huh! First, in Dan-"

"Could you come aside for a bit?" He walked straight up to me.

"Huh? Why should I?"

He rolled his eyes profusely. "Because then, just like me, you won't have to wait in line to pay your fees." He looked at me, impatiently waiting for my answer.

"Ugh. Fine." I took out my money from my backpack and gave it to him. "Here."

Jack gave it to one of his posse members to give to the principal.

"Now then. Shall we?" He said politely.

And might I add, all the girls had their mouths hung wide open, and just gaped at me.

I looked at them weirdly, "uhh.. sure."

He led me out to the front of the school, where me and Julie were this morning, when she was telling me about the Dazzlers and Weaklings divide.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down a few steps once we got outside. "Look. I know you're new here and all, but you can't talk to me like that." He glanced around, noticed that people were watching us, and then pulled me down a few more steps to a platform in the middle of the descending stairs. "Look. I have a rep to protect. So do me a favour and let's just forget that night in Danville ever happened, ok? So never _ever_ tell anyone what happened that night. Capische?"

_This guy is just getting on my nerves more and more_.

"Oh really? You know, I think differently. I think I should tell your whole posse what you were doing in _jail_ in the middle of the night in Danville." I said with utter confidence, and walked a few steps away from him, my back facing him. I could still hear him from behind tho, saying, "Oh, I'm the one who should be telling something. But to the principal. That recently, Bobby Wasabi Secondary Academy's new student was recently arrested in her hometown Danville and went to jail."

_AH CRAP_.

"That's _so_ great for the high school's reputation, huh." _Great. This guy knows sarcasm too_.

I turned around to face him. I glared at him fiercely. _Buddy, you don't even know who you're messing with. _

_Oh I think I do._ He walked up to me and faced me, our eyes battling each other.

"So. Deal? You keep my secret to yourself, and I'll keep yours."

_Hmm. He's got a point Kim. _He kept staring into my eyes, impatiently waiting for an answer. Why is he staring at me like that?

Suddenly, someone interrupted our staring tiff. He skipped down a few steps, now a few steps above us, "Hey dude! Jack!" He threw his hands in the air in annoyance as if he was doing something very forbidden. He said it in a demanding manner.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"Coming, man!" I called back. "Shit." This is already going downhill for my rep. And this girl's so weird. Girls never talk back to me. Ok, let's just get this over this.

I spit into my hand, and gestured my hand towards her, with my palm open in front of her. "Spit on it that you won't tell anyone?"

C'mon. What is she waiting for? Christmas?

I could feel the eyes of everyone that was eyeing us and taking pictures of us in the back of my head.

She took my hand, lowered her head down, and spit into my hand.

_WHAT THEEEE - ! _

Ok then. But there is one thing. The moment she did that, I don't know. I felt this weird tingling sensation inside of me. Almost like.. butterflies. What am I saying? I was brought out of my thoughts, when she brought her head back up and left.

Well, one thing's for sure. She sure is an interesting one, Ms. Danville. I found myself just staring into the direction where she left, and then looked back at my hand, which was still open, well the palm of it was.

I was brought out of my state once again by my good friend Milton. He's been my bestest buddy since we were kids. We grew up together.

"What are you doing, Jack?! Are you outta your mind, handshake with a _Weakling_?!"

_Typical Milton_. He, like all the other Dazzlers, always belittled the Weaklings. And I def wasn't a fan of that. I mean, they're people too, they have feelings too. I just wish I could do something about this divide we have in school, but then that would mean my rep would be at stake, and I just can't risk that.

I smirked. "Jealous, huh", wrapping my arm around his neck.

Milton rolled his eyes. "Who was she?" He asked.

"Just some girl." I said casually. "Just like all the others."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. Crazy for you, huh."

"You know it, Mil."

"So, the handshake was all doing a favour on her types?"

"Let it go, Milton. That girl – super strange. Thank God Jackson Anderson doesn't talk to a lot of girls."

_Hmm. Strange. But sweet at the same time_.

Eddie's voice and hands on my back startled me. "Well… except for one girl."

Milton and Eddie both said in unison, "DONNA."

Eddie got into his usual rapping stance at the very bottom of the stairs. "Gimme the beat guys!"

Oh great, now the whole gang's here.

All of my peeps started to beatbox for Eddie.

"She's the hottest one in school, she's got something that no one's got, style, dance, and attitude, these are just to name a few." **(AN: Wow. That was really bad. Sorry guys, that was the best rap I could come up with.) **

Eddie continued.

"When she comes to school, then Jack's heart bursts with fireworks."

"Cmon man. Donna's my buddy, ok. She's my best friend. That's it. So chill."

**Wow, so looks like Kim's about to have a very interesting year ahead of her. And Jack, looks like he's already got a case of the lovebug. What do you think is going to happen next? Will the divide between the Dazzlers and Weaklings ever end, will Kim and Jack ever become friends? Read the next chapter to find out! :) **

**OK I'm gonna stop there. Hope yalls liked the chapter! Don't forget to review! 10+ reviews for the next chapter :) The more you review, the faster I update! :) Once again, I stuck a song lyric somewhere in the chapter, so in a review, leave the quote, song title, and artist, and I'll PM you the next chapter! :) And if you're a guest, then maybe leave your email in the review, and I'll email it to you? Let me know if you guys have any better suggestions. **

**Love yalls. xoxo **


End file.
